Paladins
by Benjyboy
Summary: AU: Davis was born and raised in Hikkoda. Just as the original eight DigiDestined were in the Digital World, he fought the undead. Afterwards he lived for a time with the Kamiyas. Major DaiKari.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, I know I should be working on my other stuff, but it's an idea I wanted to try out. Beware the **_**heavy **_**DaiKari. The other DigiDestined will appear in a couple of chapters. Be warned this is a **_**high **_**T rating, I mean there **_**will**_** be blood, gore and maybe even some saucier scenes later.**

**Disclaimer: I own no recognizable material.**

Davis and his sister, Jun, were skulking atop the fourth storey of an apartment block. Jun had small tears in her brown eyes while Davis stared at the floor vacantly. Both would never forget what had happened. Nor would the world.

The attack on Hikkoda was sudden and devastating. The army had been overseas in force, leaving the homeland undefended, prime for an attack. The Infection unfolded at the worst possible time.

The Infection was the Cadavre Animtion Plague or 'CAP' for short, and was as close to a zombie outbreak one would ever know. They killed thousands of the city's inhabitants, and used their bodies for the creation of monsters.

Hulking mutant beings ten foot tall or shambling parodies of humanity, hounds made of sculpted muscle and bone or flying horrors made of sinew and maggot-ridden flesh. The beasts tore through virtually any obstacle. Together, they had overwhelmed Hikkoda's police force in three days.

"Mum..." Davis heard Jun sob.

"Jun, we should get running again." Davis pointed out.

"Yeah. C'mere Davis." Jun said as she wrapped her arms around her little brother. "We'll get goin' in a minute okay?" She finished.

Jun was only twelve, Davis only seven, how would they survive? The CAPs had no qualms about killing them, brutally, uncaringly ressurecting their corpses for more death. But they had survived so far though. All down to skills which had been useless before hand.

They could free-run, Jun had learned parkour and taught her brother. They ran over rooftops, safe from the attackers, whether they be monster or man, none would think to look for them here. Davis' fencing lessons finally made sense as well, he had fended off a zombie with a rapier from a decrepit department store.

The deadliest threat was their minds. Jun was nearly incapacitated by grief and guilt, while Davis drowned in his soul's tears. Jun had an impossible burden, her parents were dead, and she had to protect her baby brother, so far she had done, in every way she could, having gone so far as to impale a zombie with a javelin to protect Davis.

"Let's go Davis. We need to find some place to sleep." Jun said as she released her brother from the tight hug.

"Okay Jun, then you're gonna teach me how throw the jav-ee-lin right?" Davis responded, his slightly high pitched voice masking his pain.

"Sure thing, sweety." Jun assured him as she kissed the top of his head.

Then they ran, leaping over alleyways, darting over buildings at speed, heading towards a school house three blocks away. Davis was a little bit slower than Jun, but not by too much. He was keeping up well.

"Jun!" He called softly.

"Yeah Davis?" She asked back, coming to a halt on an old corrugated iron roof.

"Over there is a hotel, I think it was empty..." Davis told her as he slid to a halt on the rain slicked metal. He made a motion with his hand toward the building in question.

It was made of concrete, grey and dull, it had a single balcony facing them with french doors leading onto it. No ghouls or monsters were visible, but still...

"We'll check it out, okay, but stay close no matter what." She told him sternly.

"Okay Jun. But what if there are monsters?" Davis asked, fear lacing his voice.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Responded Jun, a little afraid herself.

They set off without another word. Davis balancing on the metal pipe that would lead him to the buildings opposite, while Jun leapt nimbly from the building she was on, landing with cat-like grace on a semi, before showing the same aptitude by landing on a nearby bus. Another jump put her on the balcony, just as Davis climbed over the railing.

Jun pulled her pistol out of her hoodies' pocket, a Heckler & Koch P7 with 8 rounds in the clip. Davis drew his own SP89 machine pistol and steeled himself for the coming task. They slowly opened the french glass door, unable to see through the blood marks. The instant the door was open they heard a _click_ of a gun being readied. The duo raised their weapons in return and saw a boy, around Jun's age, with red hair and green eyes, he wore the clothes of a catholic priest and held a heavy looking revolver in his hands. Behind him cowered seven children.

"Ah, other's... At least you're not Demons. I'm Paul, it's good to meet you..." The boy said, gun still ready to be raised. He had a slight Irish accent to his voice.

Jun and Davis lowered their aim to. Still ready to flick them up at a moments notice.

"You think you're glad... Hi, I'm Jun. This is Davis. What are you doing here?" Jun responded to the stranger, still with taught muscles, still ready to strike.

"I've led these children here, they were in church when the attack hit. Father Daily held the Demons back with a candle stick while I ushered them out. We came here because of the Gates of Syracause. The army setup barricades to stop the spread of infection. They gun down anyone they see." Paul answered sadly.

"Why here though?" Jun asked again.

"It's the only place we could find that looked safe..." A child at the back answered.

"We can't leave..." Davis murmured to himself.

"Alas, it seems both our God and our own have abandoned us." Paul said to Davis.

"No. My Father taught me that you can only be helped if you're willing to help yourself." Davis spoke. His voice filled with an authority unknown to most mortal men.

"Wise words, but they do not change the situation." Paul stated sadly.

"We need to find a defendable area, we need the resources to hold our ground. We need to be near the Gates of Syracause for when they open and to prevent us being bombed or shelled." Davis listed off.

"Aye, but first we need to find such a place. Then we need ammo to clear the place." Paul said soberly.

"There's a gun shop on 3rd, we might get some bullets there." Jun supplied.

"Yeah, and the Hikkoda Penitentiary is near the Gates of Syracause, we can go there!" Said a younger child at the back.

"Good idea Amy!" Paul exalted.

"So, how do we get the bullets up here?" Jun asked.

Paul answered by producing some rope, and a wooden pallet. He went on to explain his idea of sending out the two quickest to bring back the munitions, while he and the others would create a pulley on the balcony, they would lift the ammunition while the runners returned to the hotel room via the roof tops.

Davis told everyone that they should set off at dawn, so they could rest.

Paul took watch.

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! This will be dark and feature elements of horror, religion and chainsaws. I'm not joking. The pairings will be DaiKari, VeeGato, TaiJun and there will be hints of MimiXTK, Sorato and IzzyxOC. **

**Furthermore, Davis will not get the Crest he got before. He will recieve an original, totally Benjyboy copyrighted Crest of Nobility.**

**I will post the details on my profile. Please review. Please. !**


	2. Gun Run

**A/N: How do! I'm back with some more grimdark zombie-slaying story based action. A few details on my story shall now be revealed. But first, reviews!**

**Insanity Outcast: I agree, the Irish are one of the best peoples on earth, rather friendly overall... Anyway, the reason he is catholic is that he is a cameo for a priest who died recently, he was a good friend of mine. I would also like to point out the reason for so many Catholics. There is a slight segregation in many cities, as you have things like 'white communities' and 'african-american communities' in certain areas. Also, Japan is a nation with a large population density, and even 0.01% of the population is a rather large number. Sorry for the rant but I like to be precise, anywho thanks for the review, please keep reading!**

**KoumiLoccness: I know, so much competitiveness between people for what is, simply put, fiction irritates me. Anywizzle, thanks for the review.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Thanks, it's nice to be able to attract people to such an unusual story. Thank you for the review.**

The dawn broke over Hikkoda. Ruined cars and waning fires were strewn like confetti across the city, blood stains that had dried to brown were on the concrete of the pavement.

Davis awoke to the light that seeped through the windows. The light of day revealed the barricade in front of the door. The children that were with Paul all seemed to be carrying odd things, one had a pipe, one a piece of twisted steel on the end of a metal rod and one even had a wooden stick about three inches thick.

_Hand weapons. _Davis realised. He was taken aback by the display of tenacity. The children were scared, and who could blame them? They had to fight the dead. Something as inexorable as oblivion would be difficult to survive.

Despite that, they were alive now, but would that stick?

Davis heard a shuffling as Paul lifted himself off the floor.

"Good morning." He offered to Davis.

"Morning Paul." Davis responded.

"I'll get you something to eat." Paul said as he stood. He walked to a counter, his movements easy, and in a few minutes returned with two small bowls of cereal.

"No more, I'm afraid." He told Davis, handing him a bowl. He surprised Davis by waking Jun and giving her the second bowl.

"Morning, child." He said softly.

"You're not much older than me." Jun said through a yawn.

"No, but I still think you are a child." Paul said with a smile.

"Whatever. When are we going?" Jun asked impatiently.

"When we have set up the lifter." Paul told them.

A few of the other children woke, murmuring about hunger.

"We'll need food to it seems." Paul said sagely.

"Will do." Davis said as he stood. "We'll get a move on while you make the pulley, it'll be quicker that way." He told the group as he set down the bowl he ate from.

"As you wish." Paul agreed.

So Davis and Jun readied themselves. Paul gave Jun a small dagger to use if she needed it while Davis thought upon the coming ordeal. His mind analyzed the map set on the floor, it showed the location of the gun shop, the prison and the Gates. He considered every variable he could think of. His eyes, large and brown, studied the possible routes. The quickest would lead them through tightly packed alleys, deathtraps in other words. The safest was over the rooves, but that would involve descending through a festering apartment block, likely filled with CAP victims. Davis decided the safest path was along the rooves to a block away, descend using the fire escape and the rest of the way on the main street.

"Right, we go this way." Davis declared pointing the route out. He chambered the first round in to his SP89 before flipping the safety to single-shot. He wouldn't fear the dead. The people here were relying on him. He had to be strong.

"Alright Davis, if you're sure." Jun responded, pulling back the slider of her gun. She had the dagger in it's sheath on her belt.

They set off, exiting on to the balcony, Paul had the others work with him to build the lifter in the hotel room.

Davis lead the way, balancing on the ledge that ran around the edge of the building. Jun followed him, P7 at the ready. They followed the ledge for four hundred yards, surveying carnage with each passing moment.

They saw an overturned car that had been ripped into by the beasts. Davis spotted a 'Freak'. One of those that were infected with a particular strain of CAP. This one's arm bones had mutated, becoming twisted clubs, as big as Davis himself. It had thick, powerful legs and a revolting collection of weeping sores on it's face. He felt bile rise in his gorge, but forced the vile stuff down. They saw seven 'Ghouls'. They were the most common by far, fast and strong, though they weren't smart individually, the more there were, the smarter they became. The group shuffled, one of them carried a steel rod. They limped away in a horrifying parody of life.

Davis and Jun stopped sneaking on the ledge at a roadsign matrix, a gantry that hung over the road. The duo hopped with deceptive ease, clambering over the sign like it was a school's gym equipment. They leapt from the matrix, landing inside an apartment, a mad dash through the home and they hopped out onto the fire escape. They followed the green metal down until they reached the pavement. The concrete was slick with rain and the alley smelt of decay. Davis picked himself up, nerves strung tight. Jun was visibly shaking with anticipation.

They crept from the alley, meeting the Ghouls from earlier. They whirled about to face their quarry. The lead Ghoul, the one with the pipe, groaned and snarled at the duo before charging.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Jun's P7 spoke thrice, the word was death. The lead Ghoul crumpled, it's arm had a hole gouged by the bullet, but it's head was removed, onlt the lower jaw remained. The others ran at the pair. Davis swung his machine pistol up, and fired the weapon seven times, leaving two more with missing skulls.

The four left were engaged at point blank range, Davis brought down his fire arm into one's gut, sending it sprawling before he leveled the barrel at the others eye, pulling the trigger and rendering the world crimson for a moment. He span and fired into the first Ghoul's head.

Jun meanwhile, swept out her dagger and used it to hold back one while smashing the other's face in with the butt of her pistol. She twisted the blade to flip the first Ghoul, head first to the ground.

Both siblings were breating heavily, but without a word they ran, instinct telling them that they weren't safe. Their path took them to the gun shop, it had the front door bolted shut, thought the window was smashed in, granting them passage.

Inside the shop was a looted mess. A few boxes of 9x19mm rounds were still on the shelves. A shotgun was on show above the counter. Working fast, Jun grabbed the shotgun and some of the shells from beneath the counter. Davis restocked the two empty clips for his gun with ammo before he picked up a bin-liner bag and placed the rest of the rounds in the thick, polyethene sack.

They gathered everything else they could and placed it in the bag. Davis tied the loose lip around his shoulders. The sound of crunching glass made their heads snap up. An old man, a Ghoul stood there. He groaned and spat before advancing.

_Blam!_

A trip-wired shotgun hidden among the shelves fired. The CAP was sent sprawling, it's body lay at the end of a gory trail made of the right half of it's torso. Davis disengaged the trap quickly, cutting the wire with a piece of glass. He engaged the safety before passing the weapon to Jun. It was double barreled and gleamed silver, Jun readied it and prepared herself for the no doubt tremendous recoil.

They ran out, of the shop, using the window they had climbed through. They came face-to face with the Freak from before. It lumbered with intent to crush. Plodding slowly at them.

"Run!" Jun told him as she blasted the monster with the double-barreled weapon in her hands. The Freak was smashed back by the wall of lead. It began to stagger to it's feet as Jun dropped the shotgun and led her brother to safety. They ran to a DIY store, hiding either side of the door. Davis looked around, hoping, praying for something capable of bringing down the mutant. He saw something on the floor that looked promising. It fed his mind a vision of a symbol. The weapon he could use, instilling fear in the fearless, bring dread to the dreaded and delivering hope unto the hopeless. A chainsaw. Smaller than normal, the box indicating that it had a galvanized titanium chain with a charge that could last three hours. That one wasn't charged, but the one on the desk was. The inspired boy crept to the desk, aware of the beast currently making it's way to him. He picked up the tool and squeazed the activation trigger once. The device had only the whine of an electric motor as a roar.

He made his way over to the door, Jun shook her head desperately at him, trying to warn him away. He released the munitions from his back and readied the chainsaw in both hands. He kicked the door open and charged over the seven paces between himself and the Freak.

The behemoth swung it's huge, mace-like arms at Davis, while the youngling rolled under the strike, finishing by sliding between the creatures legs. As he stood he span around, catching the Freaks right leg with the spinning, whirring blade. The tool gnashed and chewed the rotting flesh before it met bone, the noise changed from a horrible slurpy gobble to a wailing howl. The creature fell as the blade cut through the flesh and bone with sickening ease.

The enormous Freak lifted itself up using it's enormous club-shaped arms. It swung the left club around, seeking to grind the child to a pulp. Davis flicked the chainsaw around, knocking the mace off course, sending it over his head with the growling sound of bone being torn by metal.

Davis rammed the whirring blade into the Freaks exposed chest, before twisting it about in search of a truly vital organ. He failed to see the club-arm that soared through the air.

It smashed into him, sending him to the ground twelve feet away. The blow drew no blood but hurt enough. The Freak had turned while he staggered upright. It charged with ferocity, sudden and explosive. It dragged it's tattered stump along with the lumpen bones it's arms had become. Two feet separated them when Jun made her presence known, sending the brute down with five well placed shots to the spine.

The brute fell, hitting the ground heavily. The beast didn't rise.

"Are you stupid!" Jun hissed, rushing over to her downed brother. "What were you thinking!"

"I-I don't know... I just felt... I don't know." Davis answered, confused.

A groan alerted them to the impending danger. Jun grabbed the sack while Davis took the chainsaw from the chest of the Freak.

"Let's go!" Jun told him, pointing up to a fire escape.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, I wanted the first Freak fight to be cool while not making Davis OP. If you're wondering how he knows that, it's because he took fencing lessons. The chainsaw will be Davis' personal weapon, but only after tweaking. The details I promised are officially up, just check my profile for info, it's near the bottom.**

**Jun might also become a DigiDestined, if you think that she should then just send in a review with the Digimon she should have as a partner.**


	3. The Gift and the Brewing Storm

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! The question of who Jun should be partnered with is on my profile. Please answer me, as I'm really not sure who she should get.**

**Anyway, reviewskis:**

**Shadow - Vanear: Thanks for the suggestion, I've included it on the poll on my profile. Thanks for the review.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Thanks for the review!**

**JyouraSorato: Ah well! At least now you can show your true colours! Thanks for the review!**

The siblings reached the alleyway, fleeing the Ghouls chasing them. Davis still held onto the chainsaw. The Ghouls chasing them were closing. The duo turned left, knocking over trash cans, desperately trying to slow the impending horde.

The undead rounded the corner, some tripping over the recepticles, the rest gaining ground.

The first Ghoul was only two feet away from Davis. Just before he could whirl around to face his attackers, he felt pure heat pass by his face. The Ghoul disintegrated, it's remaining mass colliding with it's kin. Davis nearly collapsed with relief, while Jun begin to shout to him.

"Go right!" She exclaimed, before turning to go through an open apartment, just as another Ghoul was dashed aside by a mighty strike from above. Davis followed his sister, before she slammed the door shut. She slid the sofa in front of the door before the continued on their mad dash. They ran up the stairs to the second floor before exiting onto the fire escape. They utilized the relative safety of the passage. They climbed to the roof, just as they heard the Ghouls enter the apartment downstairs.

"Over here!" A voice wafted across from the apartment building on the other side of the alley.

They ran, leaping from the building as the first Ghouls poured onto the top storey, the duo landed on the fire escape opposite, a level lower than before. Inside the apartment, a youngish man wearing robes and carrying an almost alien rifle beckoned to them. The pair slinked in like well fed cats, Jun readied her P7 at the man.

"Calm yourself Jun Motomiya. I won't hurt you." The man said softly.

"How the fuck do you know who I am?" Jun exclaimed, grasping the weapon with both hands, Davis brought his chainsaw to a more aggressive position.

"Please, I am called Genai. I have been sent to find you two." The man, Genai, said to them easily.

"I'd suggest you explain yourself before I show you the colour of your spine..." Davis said icily, his voice dripping with a well devoped venom of apathy.

"Very well then, I shall. I come from a place called the Digital World, it is the manifestation of Earth's communications network. In the world exist many forms of life, called Digital Monsters, Digimon for short." Genai started to explain to them the importance of the Digital World, the evils threatening it, and their future role in saving it. "So that is why," Genai continued. "You have been chosen to be DigiDestined. You will be needed, as predicted by Azulongmon Himself. Your presence shall make a large difference when the time comes." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked the stranger.

"The time will come when you shall see..."Genai said evenly. "But for now, I have gifts for you. Here, in times of need, they shall present you with means to victory. But for now, they will grant you the ability to survive." Genai said crypticly. He removed two small, square devices with screens on the front from his outlandish robe. From the top-right corner of each extended a pair of wires.

"What are they?" Davis asked as he excepted the one offered to him.

"Digivices, they will allow you to bond with the Digimon chosen to be your partner. Until they are ready to seek you out, they shall defend you." Genai explained patiently.

"How would they defend us? They aren't exactly weapons are they?" Jun asked, voice alight with sarcasm.

"Not yet, but allow me." Genai said as he plucked the pistol from Jun, along with her Digivice. He pulled the clip out and attached the Digivice. Shock and silence prevailed over the siblings as they watched the hand gun change.

The grey metal shimmered and bent, like a ripple in a lake, becoming a pure, light silver. The handle shifted into a wrist brace, and the barrel warped and widened. On the side of the gun, a symbol, like a star ascendant, shone with unattainable beauty. The transformation finished, the gun was longer, with a wide barrel, the slider became slatted and shone a neon blue that had eddies of light swirling within. The wrist guard had a fingerless metal gauntlet now, and it seemed to try to search for the destined wearer.

"This is how it shall defend you. The Digivices shall grant you the means to an end. The skills are yours to acquire, your discretion is the key to their effectiveness." Genai explained slowly.

Genai passed the weapon to Jun, as soon as it met her skin, it emitted a flash of light, brighter than all the stars in the heavens. When the light cleared, the pistol was on her arm, braced to the forearm and covering her hand.

"I-How? What?" Jun stuttered.

"Your weapon has taken the shape most useful to you. It has taken the form of a weapon you are skilled with. The Digivice detected your preferences, your propensity for short-ranged attacks, for power and precision. This is merely an extension of that." Genai explained to the confused girl.

"Davis, may I?" Genai asked as he turned to the lad.

"Sure..." Davis answered uncertainly, forfeiting his chainsaw and Digivice.

Genai removed the battery from the chainsaw and replaced it with the Digivice, wires first. The handle was the first thing to change, from yellow plastic to a matte steel-grey, it slowly shifted, from in the recess it started in to a long, cylindrical grip with a lever mechanism. It looked like a motorbike's handle bar. The blade, shifting and reforming like water. Becoming single edged, and taking on a far narrower, slightly curved shape, gaining six inches in length. The main body changed under the other-worldly energy, shifting to the place exactly between the grip and the blade, getting slimmer and more streamlined and changing from yellow to grey. The change made the tool become a weapon.

The biting blade now resembled a saber, the hilt was a dull steel, meant for attacks from the darkness. A tripartite mark, looking like a burning, bleeding heart on the guard.

"Your weapon speaks of your savagery, Davis. Your ability to force an enemy to fight as _you_ dictate. The ability to commit deadly force to the weakest point, the ability to throw even the most resolute opponent into disarray. That shall be the method that will assure the survival of Japan. Know that if either of you fail, Japan shall fall. Humanity will fall. It is a burden you two must bear. Ever more will be demanded from you, but if you endure, you shall be thanked by Destiny itself." Genai said softly, his voice seemed to be fading away.

"Why us?" Jun asked.

"You were chosen, you have had an experience with the Digital World." Genai explained.

"When?" Jun kept questioning.

"The virus is a mutated one, formed by the fusion of human disease and Digital virus. The plague is being spread by an evil being, Myotismon, who seeks the dominion of both our worlds." Genai explained, apologizing.

"What do the marks mean?" Davis asked.

"They are your crests. They embody that which sets you apart the most. They were created by the Four Great Dragons. They allow you to be a DigiDestined. Jun's is easiest to explain. Yours is the four-pointed star of Will. Where others would except defeat, you will never give up, you will always fight on. You are determination personified, none can deny your Will." Genai answered.

"Davis, yours is slightly different... Yours was created in the aftermath of a great battle, from the destruction of three legendary warriors were the parts of your Crest made. The first part is Honour: that part came from the first warrior, the greatest Honour is the knowledge of when to draw your weapon, and when not to, that was his teaching. The second is purity, the ability to embrace what is in your heart without doubt. The third is sacrifice. The single greatest thing anyone can do is give for what they love. Not for faith, but for love, that is what true sacrifice is." Genai said to Davis. "Together, they form the Crest of Nobility, your Crest." He finished.

Genai passed Davis his sword. This time there was no flash. No smoke. No great crack of thunder as the Gods howled with joy. Only the addition of weight. The sword seemed to adjust to Davis' combat style, the weapon was so very light for a sword of it's size, balanced perfectly for him and him alone.

"Why a sword?" Davis asked.

"The weapon is for you, it takes the form most useful to _you._" Genai stated. "That is why... Now, I must go, the others need my help. You will meet a Sergeant, Sergeant Kamiya, of the 7th Odaiba Rifles. He is the father of two of the DigiDestined, he will be the one who brings peace between you and Japan. He will help you after Hikkoda." Genai told them as he began to disintegrate into motes of blue light. "Good luck." He said as he disappeared.

The siblings took several minutes to adjust themselves, in the discussion rain had begun to pour at a torrential level, already the roads were to wet for normal use.

They pulled their hoods up and set off, using the buildings sides as a path back to the hotel.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, next chapter the Digimon arrive, so hurry with those suggestions! About the disease that Genai mentioned: I know, the laws of biology prevent this, but I say this... So? It's fan **_**fiction, **_**I can do what I like, so long as I can explain it, and it shall**__**be explained soon. Also, if you can, suggest a name for Davis' sword. I really need one.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Enter Kamiya

**A/N: Hello. I've returned, with more gore infested zombies, hell bent on destruction, misery and eating DigiDestined.**

**Reviews...**

**To the mystery reviewer, thank you, if you like this, you might want to try the DigiHazard series by NeoX7. **

**JyouraSorato: Thanks, I always thought they went over-the-top with the sibling rivalry Jun and Davis had.**

**Rolo-chan: Well thanks, the world needs more TaiJun and DaiKari. Here's some more pairing fun.**

**T D'Amaze: I have answered your points in a PM, this is to save time on the chapter. Thank you for being honest, if you spot anything else, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for the review.**

**I'd like to take this moment to talk about what will be happening very soon in this story. In the next few chapters, there will be a few time-skips to get to the same period as episode 1. This will be accomodated for by various flashbacks and stories told by Davis, Jun and another mystery character who will be a survivor of Hikkoda. Also, the reason this fic is called 'Paladins' will become clearer as well as the name of Davis' sword and Jun's gun. However, this chapter will be filler, sorry. **

The new DigiDestined pair reached the Hotel, the rain was so heavy that they struggled to see the hotel through the falling water. They placed the bag on the pallet, which had rope tied to it, the rope went around a small pillar on the balcony. Jun tugged the rope, and was rewarded with the sight of the pallet rising slowly. The siblings then clambered up the wall, using the decorative ledges to hoist themselves up to the third storey. They heaved themselves over the handrail.

"God Bless you two!" Paul exclaimed, wrapping the pair in a loose, brotherly hug.

"Woah! Easy Paul. We still need to get food." Davis answered, panicking at the sudden contact.

"True... We've gotten some new faces since you left. They brought a radio, and the news is grim." Paul said regretfully.

"What news?" Jun asked, bracing herself.

"The Gates fell, they were overwhelmed, but the secondary positions are holding. We found out from a news broadcast. The 7th Odaiba Rifles are there." Paul explained.

"Great. What now?" Davis groaned.

"We can't stay here... We can hold the prison easily, we should go there." Paul told them.

"But first we'll need food." A young boy said from the front of the group.

"Ah yes, Davis, Jun this is Takehiro Matsuki, Takehiro, Davis and Jun." Paul introduced them to the boy only slightly taller than Davis.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Takehiro said, extending a hand to the pair.

"Hi." Davis said, grasping the proffered appendage.

"Hi." Jun responded before turning to Paul again.

"I'll write a list of things to get for you." Paul told her.

He jotted down a list of many items on reciept paper.

Dried rice

Ramen

Canned Vegatables

Water purifier

Pots and pans

Camping stove

Gas

Painkillers

Bandages

Medical disinfectant

Plates

Cutlery

Torches

Matches

The list seemed incomplete, but even so, carrying this back would take a superhuman effort.

"Paul, we can't carry all this back." Jun said, reading the list.

"I know, that's why I will take Davis' place while he leads this group to the Prison." Paul answered.

"Even then, we'd struggle to lift all this by ourselves." Jun told him, imagining the weight of the pans on her shoulder.

"We won't do it by ourselves Jun, God shall steady us. If that doesn't work then we could always use a trolley." Paul said with a smile on his face.

Jun rolled her eyes at Paul's wit, or rather, attempted wit. She then resumes being a serious, survival-bent individual.

"We can't just let Davis take them to the prison. It's ten minutes away by car! How would they get there, it's already," Jun glances at her watch. "Half-past-three! They couldn't get there before nighttime." Jun informs him.

"Hmm. Well they can't stay here. Ghouls are already taking exception to their presence." Paul answers.

"Er... How about the police station?" Asks one of the children with Paul.

"That could work, they had barricaded the station, but there is still the fire escape..." Paul responded.

"We can get in through there?" Davis asked. He would have thought that a police station would be more secure.

"Yes, but you must be careful, some of them aren't as experienced as you are t free-running." Paul answered.

"Okay then, but when should we go?" Takehiro asked.

"There's no time like the present." Was Paul's response.

**1537, 13/06/91**

**Gates of Syracause, Southern Hikkoda, Japan **

**SGT. Susumo Kamiya, 7th Odaiba Rifles, 3rd Platoon**

"Knock 'em flat!" Kamiya bellowed as he let rip with his Type 91 assault rifle, felling seven of the normal infected with deadly efficiency.

His squad poured fire into the onrushing crowd of dead, their rifles and the LMG bringing down the undead by the dozen.

"Reloading!" One of his men, a younger one, shouted as he switched mags.

Kamiya saw a grenade fly overhead, detonating in the maddened horde's midsts, sending pulped, necrotic flesh everywhere.

The horde was only forty paces away and sprinting at them, the group's only saving grace was the way the infected tripped over corpses and struggled to stand again.

Kamiya took the slight lull to reload with expert precision. The horde closed the gap slowly.

_Shit! There must be hundreds of these freaks!_ The Sergeant made an assessment of the situation. "Rimati! Get on the radio, where's our armour?" Kamiya hollered to a young african man holding a Type 91.

"Yessir!" Rimati answered quickly.

Several moments later he told the squad the good news.

"Type 90's ETA two minutes!" Rimati shouted in elation.

The infected closed in, ammo was running low now. One grabbed for Kamiya, cluthching the Sergeant's wrist.

Acting on instinct and training, Kamiya pulled the beast close. Kamiya had always had a larger build than most. He was broad, and stood at six-five. His biceps were thick, but not ripped and he had years of wrestling, boxing and taekwondo to call upon in tight situations, and it showed. He pulled his arm back and brought the Ghoul over his head, while it was there, he span and flung it into another infected, he snapped his pistol up from it's holster and shot twice, laying both low.

To an unaware observer, it might seem like the world shook at those shots. But the sound of several deisel engines and the crushing of concrete under steel signalled aid. Reinforcements arrived, seven Type 90 battle tanks rounded the corner, firing 120mm, high-explosive munitions into the crowd, .50 cal machine guns howled, dropping more. The onslaught of the iron behemoth's was as potent and ruthless as it could be,

The radio crackled into life, just as the last infected lost theirs.

"Good afternoon Sierra," The tank squad leader began, using the squad's callsign. "I heard you needed some armoured support. Tell us where t'go and what t'blast and it'll get done." He finished.

"Nice work there Stripes," Kamiya started, refering to the moniker the tank company had as the 'Steel Tigers' "I'm Sergeant Kamiya, 7th Odaiba, acting CO of this group." Kamiya informed the tank commander.

"Bombardier Hiroaki Ishida. Nice to see ya again Kamiya." Ishida said in welcome of his son's friend's father.

"Nice to see you to Ishida." Kamiya said with a bit of relief.

**Wow! Both the TK's and Matt's dad **_**and**_** Kari's and Tai's dad are here! And it looks like the seventh Odaiba took a bit of a beating today too. And who is Takehiro? A flash from the future?**

**Well I don't know... Oh, wait. I'm supposed to know. Oops...**

**Anyway, please review, even to say hi, it's nice to know people are reading. Even if you don't have an account, be nice enough to point out any errors you spot.**

**Bye!**


End file.
